


Darth Zash is not my Lover

by Kanyayon



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanyayon/pseuds/Kanyayon
Summary: Darth Imperius uses rakatan technology to reconstruct a body for her master. Things get a little... heated between her and Darth Zash.





	

"You want to bring back the witch?" Khem Val all but spits out his protest. "Have you forgotten her treachery?"

"Whatever Zash did, she was her master after all." Ashara argues. "It's just isn't right doing that to her, especially not imprisonment in an endless void for eternity."

"A weakling like Zash does not deserve to be honoured as a master, and the witch only has herself to blame for her torment."

"Listen," Andronikos cuts in, "I don't know much about all this Force stuff but the only reason Zash didn't try to kill you because Khem can't, right?" He leans back into his chair. "I'd have picked her over the monster if I were you, Sith, but I gotta be with him on this. I wouldn't trust her in any other body."

"Since everybody is speaking their mind," Talos stands, "I'd like to request you, my Lord, to grant me the privilege of witnessing the process. If you do decide to release your former master, that is."

The room falls quiet again as Darth Imperius's companions wait for her to speak again. She makes a token effort of sweeping her gaze across the table, a gesture of consideration. There is one who has yet to voice out, who by his silence makes his opinion as inscrutable as the bone visage he wears. She turns to him and asks, "And you, Xalek?"

"I will kill her if she betrays you, Master."

Darth Imperius cannot help but let her amusement show. "If it comes to that, I'd rather you save yourself instead," she says. "Same goes for you, Ashara. You may have the best chance against Zash than anyone else here who isn't me or Khem, but I'll not have you nor anyone else taking unnecessary risks."

"Speaking of unnecessary risks..." Andronikos smirks. Ashara jabs him in the arm.

"Yes, I do see the irony," the Dark Lord sighs, rubbing her temples. She then stands up, hands clasping behind her back, and the authoritative air she had since acquired immediately permeates the room. "Regardless, I haven't gathered all of you here to debate this matter. My decision has been made and I hope you will all mentally prepare yourself for what come may." Looking to both Ashara and Andronikos -she is not privy to how they share pilot duty- she orders, "Set a course for Belsavis."

***

How long has it been since she last walked these ancient Rakatan halls, she wonders. It could not have been more than a couple of galactic standard months and yet, with all that had happened between then and now, it feels like many decades are behind her. Plentiful are the moments upon waking when she forgets herself to be a Dark Lord among Dark Lords. While she will never want to return to those days of subservience, she admits to herself a nostalgia for the simplicity of being apprentice to a master she could hope to trust and love.

"Marvelous!" Talos exclaims, his hands gingerly scanning the shell of a Rakatan power generator. "Simply marvelous! What wouldn't I give to have a glimpse of this technology's resurgence during the days of Darths Revan and Malak."

"As I understand, Malak only harnessed it as an engine of war," she says with a hint of disgust, "but I will grant you that Revan..." A pause while she gathers her thoughts, and then she continues, "I used to think Revan was the same but what I saw on Nar Shaddaa suggests that she might have had a grander scheme in mind."

"Any theories as to what that might have been?"

"Why don't we share notes later, Dr Drellik?" She stops before the threshold of hall with machine pillars and almost eternally-vigilant droids. "I cannot guarantee your safety if Zash behaves violently so this will have to be as far as you go."

"My Lord's concern is appreciated, but I have been in my fair share of dangerous situations and have triumphed none the worse for tear." In his words of protest, more than a touch of pride. "Please, I have once missed the chance to witness the miracle of your reconstruction in the greater interest of healing your mind. I wouldn't like to miss such an opportunity again."

"I understand your enthusiasm but I think you will be able to witness well enough from here." Without a further word, emphatically, the Dark Lord enters the hall.

Flickers of ethereal blue manifests into the holographic rakatan avatar of the Mother Machine as the Dark Lord approaches its terminal. "You have returned to me," the Mother Machine -Ashaa- says. "Why?"

The Dark Lord slips the weight of the backpack off her shoulders and removes from it the pyramidic box that contains her former disembodied master.

"You wish to release someone from a mind prison?" Ashaa asks, seeming more of a courtesy than a query. "My help is not necessary. Your sensitivity to the Force is enough to open the prison."

"But I can't recreate her old body."

"I understand now." The representation of Ashaa turns to the chamber that once rebuilt Imperius herself. "Go ahead, I am still indebted to you."

The Dark Lord nods and carries the mind prison to place inside the chamber. Electrical discharge begins to permeate the space within the chamber, acrid smell of carbon. Before long, organic matter spontaneously forms alongside the presence of a life that is both new and familiar to the Force. When the commotion dies, Zash is again flesh and blood with a haleness that is no longer a mask.

"Zash?"

"You!" The look in Zash's eyes are of confusion and rage as she growls almost clumsily. "You! You! You!"

A coldness in the Force as darkness gathers, then it explodes into a torrent of lightning. Imperius raises a hand, directing an invisible barrier to negate the attack. Rage is an impuslsive drive and as sudden and strong as Zash's outslaught begins, it ends in a whimper. "Isn't the void enough?" Zash half-mutters, half-laughs. "Now you conjure her image for me to impotently wail on!"

"Zash," the Dark Lord calls out again, "you are no longer in the mind prison.."

"You want to give me hope so you can crush me again!" Zash screams, seemingly to the heavens beyond the caverns. "I will not fall for this!"

"Zash!" But she just will not listen. A strange anxiety clenches at the Dark Lord's heart and, she does not know why, but she snatches her former master into a tight hug. Still, whatever it is that compels her so, it seems to finally get through as she can feel in her arms the tension in Zash's body wash away.

"Apprentice? You're real?" 

"Yes," she whispers, "I'm real."

"Apprentice, I'm cold."

"Hold on." She unclasps herself from Zash and reaches into the backpack for a deep red robe, to drape over Zash's nakedness. While she does, she casts a long glance at Ashaa's avatar and says, "Thank you," to which the avatar nods and then disappears.

"So what happens now?" Zash asks, clutching the robe about herself. "Surely you must want something from me."

"I want nothing from you."

Zash laughs. "Then why release me?"

"Because even you don't deserve _that_ ," she says, eyeing the mind prison in gesture. "Come, let's get back to my ship."

***

"Well, how about Dromund Kaas?" Ashara says to Zash, her fingers on the flight controls ready to plot a course on command. It is not fear that drives Ashara to practically hound their guest for a destination, not a personal fear anyway. Imperius knows the outcast Jedi well enough to understand the reason for her anxiousness is borne out of pragmatism, that it is better for the crew that they be rid of the Sith _witch_ -as Khem Val still insists- sooner than later.

"Showing up suddenly in the Sith Sanctum after being presumed dead for so long will be legendary," Zash muses. "But it'd be all the more dramatic if I returned with a new, stronger power base, don't you think?"

"If dramatic is what you want, maybe you can pretend to be some dark spectre roaming the tombs of Korriban stealing apprentices from under the noses of the Academy's Lords."

"I like the way you think."

"Korriban it is, then?"

"Let me decide after I get some sleep."

Ashara slackens her shoulders in frustration. "You're impossible."

"Get some rest, Ashara," Imperius steps in. "It's clear that she won't be making a decision yet."

"Alright." Ashara gets up out of the pilot seat. "Be careful, Master," she says in a hushing tone as she passes the Dark Lord and leaves the cockpit.

After a moment, Zash says, "Where will I sleep? The crew quarters don't have enough bunks."

"Take my quarters," she curtly replies.

"Oh? Where will you sleep then?"

"I'll manage."

"Aww." Zash affects a pout. "And I thought you were suggesting we sleep together. After all," she slinks behind the Dark Lord and purrs close to her ear, "it is so very obvious to me now."

She turns sharply on her heels and stares her down as she demands, "What is?"

"No need to put on a front anymore." Zash places a hand on the Dark Lord's breast, right over her heart. "I fancy you too."

These words give her a tinge in the pit of her stomach and in her cheeks. She swallows her composure and says, "No, you don't. You despise me."

"Whatever makes you think that?"

"You said it yourself, it sickens you that I became a Dark Councillor before you."

"Oh dear apprentice," Zash's touch is warm on her cheek, and she cannot help a gasp as Zash strokes her on the lower lip with a thumb, "I envy you for more than that."

She wants to retort. She does not know how. So she silent accepts the affection.

"There were others bodies I could have chosen to take over but I chose you. Do you know why?"

"Because I am powerful."

"Yes, and also because you're so very beautiful."

The indignation is what finally gives her strength to pull away from Zash's fondling. "Enough games!" She nearly roars. "You better know where you want to be by the time you wake up or I'll decide for you."

"And what if I want to stay with you?"

"Don't mistake an even hand for some secret passion. You and I, we're done after this."

"But what are we Sith if not lords of passion." Zash gets close again, asserting intimacy with arms loosely around her waist. "All this time, you must have been so lonely. You consider this ship your home, don't you? Yet something is missing, isn't there?" She can feel Zash resting her head against her back, as if listening to her breathe. "You have unfulfilled needs, I can sense them. If only someone on board had your fancy, they could satisfy those needs." Then Zash steps back, turns to leave, though to before shooting a sideway glance. "If you truly want our relationship to end come tomorrow, fine. But just tonight, you don't have to suffer."

Once the footsteps are distant, the Dark Lord slumps down onto her captain's chair. Does she believe any of that? Not at all. Either Zash is trying to lure her into a vulnerable position so that she can kill her, or she is playing the long game. Even so, not all that she said is not entirely without truth. She really does long for a companion to share her bed with, if not her soul. And once her heart did flutter whenever she saw Zash. She admits to herself that, perhaps even now, she may still desire to taste of her former master's love whether genuine or false. Thus, against better judgement, she goes to the captain's quarters.

The door slides open to greet her with the sight of Zash sprawling atop dark bed sheets, synthetic red lighting lending a seductive tint to her nudity. "I know you're up to something," she says as she enters the room fully, "but I'm tired of sleeping alone."

"Please," Zash props herself up on an elbow. More and more, the scene is starting to resemble an erotic painting. "What can I possibly do to the great and mighty Darth Imperius?"

"You'd manage even if it takes you years, as you did Darth Skotia."

Zash laughs. "I wouldn't give myself to Skotia even if it would have made me Sith Empress. You though, all I want is to thank you for restoring me." A sly smirk plays on her lips. "Well, that and I have long wanted to _know_ you. The things I fantasized about doing to you as a Dashade... Too bad it would've been very awkward for you."

"Don't tell me your plan for revenge all along is to put that image in my head."

 "Sorry about that, dear apprentice. Why don't you come over..." A come-hither glint in her eye as she waves a finger in beckon, "And I'll occupy your mind with something else."

Of course, it just has to be at the last minutes that nerves start rattling. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before making her approach, disengaging the clasps on her armour as she does, imagining herself throwing away a piece of insecurity with every clanking that resounds through the room. Once at the edge of the bed, Zash reaches up for her face and reels her in for a kiss. In that instance, the Dark Lord is no longer such. Zash's lips might as well have a coat of paralyzing poison, how she find herself only able to receive the kiss and not much else. Zash obviously notices and it provokes a giggle from her. "So that's why you continue to let me call you 'apprentice'," she says. "In bed, Darth Imperius rathers not being the master."

"Shut up!" She snaps, then quickly bows her head down in a vain try to hide her blushing. "Kiss me again."

"As you wish, Lord Imperius." Zash comes in slow this time, deliberately teasing her with a palpable sigh to her lips before seizing them with her own. The playful aggression elicits a soft moan from her, and Zash uses the opening to lick her inside the mouth. At the same time, she can feel Zash's roaming hands peeling off her robes. The brief and sudden chill makes her shiver a bit, her nipples to swell and harden as with the more erogenous parts of her nethers. Another jolt courses through her body as Zash confirms her arousal with her fingers, then allows them both to take a breather.

"Are you ready?" Zash asks.

She nods.

Zash takes hold of her shoulders and guides her to lie on her back, then slithers down between her legs. The sensation ripples all over her body, her teats now aching for a touch but her hands will not stop clutching at the bed sheets. Peering down and seeing Zash below her, it makes the flutters in her stomach fierce while difficult feelings start clouding her head. She almost wants to cry, out of joy what is and out of melancholy and what had been and what will will be. Maybe it has been seconds, maybe it has been minutes, but when she finds herself back in the moment, Zash is now above her. As Zash rides herself into a climax, she discovers an urge to embrace her, skin on skin. She does not.

The moment has passed. Nevermind. There are still many hours left.

***

She wipes the blond locks off Zash's sleeping face then she leans in, only to decide against it. Donning a robe, she leaves the quarters and goes to the cockpit. Sitting on her captain's seat, she brings up the galaxy map and sets a jump for nowhere in particular. All she wants to do is to see the stars stretch out into a hyperspace tunnel, something to lull her into relaxing so she can ease into sleep.


End file.
